


Snow Day

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, F R I E N D S H I P, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, because the fluff is strictly platonic, is there a word for friendship fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gray-jedi-amandeep requested “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” with the brotp of clary & alec</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

“Live a little.” Clary said, dragging Alec out into the snow.

“I’m perfectly happy not living thank you.” Alec grumbled, trying to resist against the tiny redhead. 

“What would Magnus say?” Clary asked, throwing Alec a look.

Alec groaned. “Why would Magnus care whether or not I play in the snow with you?”

Clary grinned. “Because he would want you to have fun.”

“What is _fun_ about snow?” Alec said, staring at Clary as she bent down and scoped up a ball of snow. “Clary, what- _no_. Don’t you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!” 

Clary burst out laughing, pointing at Alec’s look of disgust and trying to say something but only laughing harder.

“Oh you _will_  pay for that.” Alec said once he recovered, grabbing a ball of snow and aiming at Clary.


End file.
